The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air/fuel mixture to produce drive torque. One or more electric motors may additionally or alternatively produce drive torque. Drive torque is provided to a transmission, and the transmission transfers torque to one or more wheels to propel the vehicle. In some vehicles, the transmission includes a dual clutch transmission (DCT).
A DCT includes two clutches: each clutch is associated with one independent input shaft. An odd gearset is coupled to one of the two input shafts and an even gearset is coupled to the other of the two input shafts. At a given time, one of the two clutches receives drive torque while the other of the two clutches does not. In this manner, drive torque is transferred to one of the two input shafts and gearsets at the given time.
Gear synchronizers move along a shaft of the DCT to mechanically couple the gear ratios to the shaft. Gear actuators control the positions and engagement of the synchronizers. As torque is transferred to one of the two input shafts and gearsets at the given time, an oncoming gear ratio associated with the other of the two input shafts and gearsets may be mechanically coupled to the shaft and pre-selected in anticipation of shifting to the oncoming gear ratio. Shifting to the oncoming gear ratio may be accomplished in a short period by shifting which one of the two clutches receives drive torque.